


Good Morning

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: 1 AM is still morning.Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Good Morning

Nami paused at the sight of her captain. He was passed out in her bed. This in itself wasn’t so strange. The party had been festive, and Luffy had imbibed in some alcohol even though it was not his favorite.  _ I told the idiot to not listen to them egging him on ... _

That was not the issue at all, in fact.

It was the massive hard-on.

Not only had he crawled into her bed, but he had tossed his shirt and pants on the floor on his way.

It was one way to find out that Luffy went commando to sleep.

Nami sighed, frowning at him before pursing her lips in thought. What had he been thinking of to produce  _ that _ kind of reaction? She touched her hair, stroking it as she watched his throbbing shaft.

She shook her head after a moment. This was the wrong way to think. All she had to do was ... wake him up ...

She flushed, bracing herself for one moment before walking over, and then she stopped.

Her captain was a man that worked on instinct. If he were to awaken with that  _ thing _ hard and wanting, what would he do if he saw her?

It was a foolish thought - pure fantasy - Luffy would never. But the idea made her bite her lip, chewing as the thought of her captain pulling her over - bending her over the bed - spreading her legs out wide - claiming her body - filled her head.

The red in her face took over the rest of her, and she shook her head hard.  _ Luffy isn’t that kind of guy! _

She pouted at the disappointment that the thought gave her.

She glanced back at the door to her and Robin’s shared room. Robin herself was engulfed in a good book and talking shop with one of the samurai about Wano culture. She would be alone for quite some time. Alone with her captain if she didn’t kick him out.

Nami looked at him again, unknowingly licking her lips. She looked up and down his sculpted chest and abs, pausing over the scar, but that just made him look dangerous.

_ This is a stupid idea ... _ Nami took another step closer.  _ If I wake him up ... then I’ll know at least. And maybe if he doesn’t, I could ... _ What? If Luffy was not interested, then Luffy was not interested. It stung thinking like that, but it was the simple truth.

Nami reached the side of her bed, looking down at the hard cock that bobbed as he breathed.

Now she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She bit her knuckle, shifting from side to side as she pressed her thighs together. All she could think of was how wet she was beginning to feel.

She glanced back at the door, and then back at him before she turned back. Nami quickly looked outside, but no one seemed interested in anything but their party. She locked the door, and when she turned back, Luffy was sitting up in her bed.

She cursed her luck, but he blinked at her. “Nami, what’d you lock the door for ...?” He looked down, staring at his shaft standing as proudly as their mast. Finally, he did something she had never seen before. He blushed. “Ah! Nami! I - this isn’t! I wasn’t trying anything! This doesn’t mean!”

Nami stared at him. Luffy was lying about something. She felt herself begin to breathe faster, and she reached back to tug open her bikini top.

She smiled. “Of course not.”

Luffy’s eyes widened as the top fell to the floor, and she began to push her skirt down. “Ah ...”

Her smile widened, letting her skirt fall, and her hands slide over herself as she straightened in front of him. Her hands stopped just short of her breasts before sliding them back down to rest on her hips.

“Did you want to sleep together?”

“Ah! Ye - I! Is that okay!?”

“Of course. I was about to get some sleep too. Are you still tired? You were passed out for so long ...”

He blinked at this, perhaps realizing she was saying something else instead. Luffy finally said, “Ah ... sleeping ... is good.”

Nami bent down to pick up her clothes then, acting like it was normal for him to be there. Tossing the clothes into her hamper, she then did the same with his discarded clothes. She would have to explain to Robin how his clothes ended up there, but she didn’t think she would have a problem.

Luffy stared at her, eyes darting all over her form as she bent over and jiggled in front of him at every chance. She thought that they might become saucer plates at any second. It was thrilling - different from the ways that other men had ogled her. Luffy was looking at her breasts, but then he would look up and down her long legs, or tilt his head to admire the dip between her legs she hadn’t revealed. Something in his eyes said he was hungry.

She smiled at him when she finished tidying. “Well? Get in the sheets.”

He nodded so hard, she almost ruined it by laughing. Luffy yanked the blankets back to get into the bed, pulling the blankets up only to his thighs. His cock seemed to have absorbed some of his blush - it was a purple shade of red now.

Taking a moment longer to practice breathing, Nami went over to her bed and slid in next to him.

When she lied down, he plopped back, eyes on hers. She reached down to pull the blankets over them both. “Good night, Captain.”

“Night ...”

She turned over to tug the light off. As it went dark, she felt his body press up against her back. Nami couldn’t stop the breath from leaving her then, and she bit her lip when she felt his erection press against her rear.

“Luffy ...” she whispered, not sure how level she sounded.

One of his hands squeezed a breast, and she moaned. He pulled her against his chest, and she felt a hot flush across her entire body.

“Nami ... you just woke me up. I might not fall asleep for a while ... sorry ...”

Her eyes widened, hearing the hidden promise. His cock slid in between her thighs, and she bit her tongue to stop the moan. Nami pressed herself back against his lap. “Aah ... then I should rock you to sleep?”

“I’m not a baby.” His voice whispered in her ear as he thrust between her thighs. His other hand came around to cup her pussy. When his fingers touched wetness, he thrust faster. “But ... I woke you up too ... I can rock you to sleep.”

He pressed her onto her stomach, and she shuddered, gripping the sheets. “I - I’m not a baby either!”

“Ah ...” She blushed right down to her core as he spread her pussy lips wide open. He pulled his cock out from between her thighs, and she bit her tongue, going still. “You’re really, really awake, huh?”

“I need my beauty sleep, Captain.” She shivered, feeling his cockhead touch her core. Could he thrust inside when they were in this strange position? Nami cried out when his thumb started circling her clitoris.

“Nah, you don’t need any of that. You can stay up a little longer to help me fall asleep.”

She moaned out, looking back over her shoulder at him. He had focused on the sight of her pussy spread open.

“Luffy, if you keep teasing me, we’ll never fall asleep ...!”

“Good ...” He thrust a finger into her pussy, and she choked out a cry. “I don’t think I can get back to sleep anytime soon.” He reached up to turn her upper half more towards the ceiling. Luffy bent down to suck a nipple, making her body thrum in excitement.

Nami grabbed his shaft, panting open-mouthed as she pressed him against her harder. “Ooh, I hope so ...!”

“Damn ...!” Luffy pressed her back against the bedding then, kissing her hard. He drew her tongue out, entwining them together as he ground his cock against her stomach.

Nami gasped against his lips. He still tasted like meat and sake.

When he pulled back, Luffy licked his lips as he pressed his hardness against her. “Better make sure we fall asleep right then ...” He shifted further up her body then to press her breasts together, and she felt her eyelids grow heady.

His cock thrust in between them, starting a fast rhythm. Nami moaned at the sight of his cockhead poking out from between her mounds, but she just smiled up at him. “You were doing so well too ...”

Nami gasped when he grabbed her nipples, catching her hint. Luffy pulled on them, licking his lips as he watched her squirm. “Ah ... sorry about that. I know you need some sleep too, Nami.”

When he pulled straight up, Nami stopped a scream right out -  _ someone  _ would hear that.

“Hmmm? What’s wrong?” He thrust faster, panting as he crossed her nipples, twisting. “I wanna hear your lullaby.”

She squeaked, tearing up as she writhed to his fingers. “If - if somebody hears ... me ...!”

“It’ll take longer for me to fall asleep without one.” He moaned, dark eyes full of lust.

Nami whimpered before popping her mouth around the tip of his cock, sucking away. The shocked jerk of his hips forced more into her mouth before he dropped her teats. Luffy leaned up to thrust into her mouth, pounding the back of her throat.

Her eyes rolled back, trying to breathe right around his shaft. She cupped his balls, moaning around him. He grunted before she heard him gasp. “Swallow ...!”

The first spray still surprised her, but she gagged down the rest of his gushing cock, panting when he stopped.

Laying back, she gasped and shuddered, savoring the hot, salty flavor. “Captain, that’s ... oh!”

She gaped at his still hard cock, feeling a tremor go through her. She knew he wasn’t joking about his stamina, but even so, didn’t he need a  _ little _ rest at least?

“Yeah ... I wanna keep fucking your face, but I gotta hear you scream at least once.” He grinned. Nami’s face flared brighter than ever. “So show me ...”

“Show you ... what?” Nami stared at him, swiping her tongue in her mouth for more of his flavor.

“Well, if you don’t wanna show me, I’ll just peek again,” he said before going down her body with a grin. She flushed from the vision of his head between her legs, and she spread them out to give him room. “Oh, there it is! Ahm!” His tongue slid up between her labia before thrusting inside.

“Heee!” She gasped, hips bucking.

He pressed her hips back down against the bedding as he speared her again with his tongue. She moaned as she saw his eyes peering back at her, watching and measuring. When she moaned, he thrust faster there. As her eyes lit up, he sucked harder in that place.

Luffy started stroking her clitoris, and she bit her tongue to stop the scream, breathing harder. His tongue withdrew, grinning. “That’s not fair, Nami ...”

She winced as he thrust a finger in from either hand to spread her pussy open more. “Ah, wait, that’s ...!”

Nami grasped his hair, and his fingers stopped, though they did not pull out. “Hm, only this far right now, huh?”

His tongue thrust in again, lapping her pussy walls where his fingers were pulling her open.

“Haah!” She covered her mouth, flushing as she squeaked. “Luffy ...!”

“That’s better.” He moaned, starting to lap at her clitoris like a lollipop. As she squealed, he thrust his tongue back into her, watching as her head fell back on the pillow. Her legs spread out wider, trembling in want.

“Don’t - don’t make me wait ...!” She whimpered. “I can’t ... last long like this!”

Luffy hummed in amusement, pulling with his fingers again, and she squeaked, hips jumping to his tune. “Feeling better, right?”

His mouth latched onto her clitoris and sucked as he slowly opened her pussy wide.

Her eyes bulged, and her jaw dropped. She managed to shove her fist against her mouth to keep from screaming, but she shook with the effort. His tongue began to slide inside again, deeper this time as it seemed to stretch to thrust against her front wall.

“Kh!” She squeaked, her hips trying to thrust back against him. “Lu ... ffy!”

“Yeah ...?” His tongue drew out to circle her clitoris. When she looked at him, his eyes seemed like they had looked only a few hours before. Drunk. On her. Nami sobbed, trying to stop her moans from reaching anyone outside. “Mm, this is harder than I thought ...”

She hiccuped, flushing as he hummed in thought before he just grinned. Nami gasped as his tongue slammed into her pussy again, stretching to fill her more. Nami squirmed, biting her lip as she felt the pleasure build. Abruptly, his lips wrapped around her hole and clitoris, sucking hard even as his tongue thrust away. For a moment, she saw nothing.

She squealed out a long, high-pitched sound as she lifted her hips and thrust back. His moan around her pussy made her sob, and she felt his suction increase, sucking her pussy juices as if it were her sucking out his cock juice.

“That - that’s dirty!” She managed to pant, gasping as his mouth left her.

He leaned up then to kiss her hard, and she lost herself in his and her flavors mixing in their mouths. His hands squeezed her breasts, twisting on her nipples again as she felt his cockhead touch her entrance.

Luffy grinned down at her, snickering. “You can’t be tired yet, Nami. Your captain needs to be rocked to sleep.”

“You’re just going to straight-up knock me out! Never mind being rocked to sleep!” Nami covered her face in embarrassment and groaned. She had wanted him to be wanton, and she had certainly gotten it.

He pouted down at her, stroking her clitoris, and he asked, “What, you want something else?”

She gasped, still sensitive. Nami bit her lip as she considered his question. She felt amazing, and yet, she could already feel the ache of exhaustion come over her. Looking at his throbbing cock at the ready, she felt some of the thrill return to her.

But was it enough?

“If ... if I can’t do it, you ...” She blushed darker before she said, “If I can’t rock you to sleep, this is free.”

He blinked, staring at her for a few seconds before he gaped. “You’re making me pay!?”

She felt herself smile, and she pushed him onto his back while he was still stunned, straddling his lap. Nami said, stroking his chest, “Fifty million berries owed so far ... What? Can’t pay?”

His eyes narrowed before he grinned, grabbing her hips to position her over his proud shaft when he said, “Then my cock’s worth a hundred million!”

She smiled, leaning in closer to whisper, “Fifty million is for the titjob, and being allowed to lick my pussy. Me riding your cock is ten billion berries.”

“Ooh! That’s worthy of a Pirate King! Shishi! Ten billion berry pussy, huh?” He began to press her hips down, and she moaned as she let his cock start to slide into her.

She grasped his hands to pull them off so she could stop with just his tip inside. “If you want your full money’s worth, you’ll let me do it, right? Pirate King?”

His eyes widened in desire, and he nodded before he seemed to realize. “Ah, but then if you rock me to sleep, then I gotta pay!”

“What? You think you can’t take little ol’ me on?” Nami cooed, squeezing his tip inside.

For a wonder, she realized it wasn’t hurting her like she thought it would. For a split second, she began to worry. It was supposed to hurt, wasn’t it? Not that she wanted to, but she had always heard it was supposed to be painful. It had only hurt when Luffy had been pulling her open wider, however. Had he just broken her hymen then?

Nami squinted at him, but realized he would have been smeared with blood if he had. Right?

Luffy was just pouting up at her, but red from his arousal. He pursed his lips before he grinned broadly. He asked, “Hey, Nami, you wanna be my woman?”

Nami stared, eyes widening before she said, “Wo - woman!? Your ...?”

He grabbed her hips again, pulling her the rest of the way down onto his shaft, and sighing in pure pleasure. “Yeah! I’m gonna make you mine!”

She swooned, crying out from the feeling of his thick cock filling her body. There was no pain. She fretted about that for only half a moment before he began making her hips move. Nami moaned, starting to move over him a bit clumsily. The movement was strange, and she sometimes only lifted half an inch before slamming back down.

The sensation was bliss.

Nami braced herself on his abs, gasping as she tried to move her hips faster. His hands on her body seemed to be guiding her sopping pussy back onto his cock. It was much more slippery than she had anticipated. If he hadn’t been helping, she wondered if she would have stayed on for long.

Panting, Nami squeezed around him, breasts bouncing away in his face as she tried to find the best angle. His cock kept striking something along her front wall, but it was difficult to aim.

“Yeah, be my woman ...!” Luffy grunted, one hand coming up to grab a breast so he could suck it hard.

“Luffy!” She hissed, becoming unsteady, and for a moment she was unable to decide whether to stop her hips or not so he could get a good suck on her tits. On one hand, she loved his mouth, but his cock was so good!

“My ... woman!” He laved his tongue over her taut nipple, drawing a long moan from her.

“Aah!” She covered her mouth, sobbing through her fingers. The cry had been short, so perhaps no one had been able to discern it from any other weird shout in the party outside.

“Nnh, Nami’s pussyhole is so tight ...” She quivered. His tendency to know what to say seemed to follow him even into sensual situations like this. “Nami, your pussy’s amazing!”

She whimpered, slamming her hips down faster, and finally finding the right angle. She pounded his cock into the sensitive spot, grinding against him to get the most pleasure out of his cock.

Nami moaned. “No, it’s your cock ... Your cock is perfect ...”

She thrust down, trying to keep her speed and accuracy at the right combo to get herself over.

“If you like it so much, then you’re my woman now, right?” He panted, beginning to sit up, and wrapping his arms around her. The angle of his cock changed, and she whimpered as she tried to rediscover the feeling. Groaning, she tried to lean back, thrusting away on him, but he kept pulling her close to his chest.

“Lu - Luffy, wait! I - I need it!” She didn’t know how to explain what was going on. He felt so good, but she wanted - needed him to hit that spot!

Reaching down, Luffy stroked her clitoris, grinning broadly as she somehow thrust faster. “Like that?”

“Yes!” Her pussy throbbed with ecstasy.

Nami’s pussy clutched around him, and she gasped, scratching up his back. Her body thrummed with pleasure while she met her climax, soaking him with sticky juices.

“Oh, yeah!” He pushed her onto her back, slamming his hips to hers before he grunted, flooding her body with hot seed.

She gasped as, when he pulled out, their combined juices bubbled out of her pussy. Blinking in shock, Nami looked down at his dripping cock before her face blushed dark red.

Nami pouted up at him, pinching his cheeks. “What makes you think you can cum in me!?”

Grinning, he licked his lips, leaning down to kiss her. “It’s fine! I’m a rubber man!”

She stared at him, too stunned to say anything while he kissed over her throat. Finally, she pinched his nose, frowning at him. “You know what a condom is, and you didn’t use one?”

“I told you, Nami, I’m a rub-!”

“Not that kind!” She blushed, shoving his face away.

Pouting down at her, he pulled out of her reach. “Ah? Really?” He looked down at their mess before he just grinned. “That’s all right! Whatever happens, it just meant I was lucky, right?”

Blinking several times at this, she then covered her red face with her hands. “Idiot ...”

“Oh, and I didn’t get rocked to sleep, huh? Shishishi! Now I don’t owe you anything!”

Nami huffed at that, glancing down only to do a double-take. “It’s back!”

His cock was standing tall again, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away. He laughed, which made it shake. “I told you, Nami. You woke me up!”

She gasped as he flipped her over, pulling her rear back against his shaft. Nami moaned as he thrust deeply into her frame, and her toes curled. She cried out as he started slamming his hips away, clutching the blankets.

His arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her as he claimed her from behind. His cock thrust a new sensation into her core, and she could no longer keep her cries to herself. The angle she had been trying to find before was not only found here, but improved tenfold.

“Luffy!”

Nami scratched at the bedding, panting as his thrusts began to quicken. He moaned into her ear as he leaned over her. “Mine ...! Nami is mine ...!”

“Nnh!” She whimpered, unable to deny him. Every slam of his hips seemed to send her into a new tizzy. “It’s ...! So hot!”

“Ooh, yeah ...” He groaned. “Let’s give you another load ...”

Crying out, Nami clutched back at his hand on her hip. “That ... Luffy ...! I’ll get pregnant for sure ...!”

His hips only sped up. “My woman can have a baby if she wants ...!”

“Hee!” Nami’s eyes rolled back, and she tried to press back, shaking under him.  _ His baby ...! This is moving so fast! But! _ She moaned louder, gushing over his shaft as she reached her completion.  _ I want to feel his baby in me too! _

“Nami!” He ground his cock into her, and she felt his seed fill her to the brim in a hot, sticky mess.

As she collapsed under him, he grinned down at her, licking his fingers before brushing them over her clitoris, and making her moan. “Ah, a - again ...?”

“Oi, Nami. I’m not asleep yet ...”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 4 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
